This invention relates to telephone headsets, and in particular to a telephone headset that is held on the ear of an operator. This telephone headset is designed to remain properly balanced and positioned for proper functioning when the headset body and/or the earhook is moved for adjustment on the ear of the operator.
Telephone headsets continue to become smaller and decrease in weight, as electronics become increasingly sophisticated. Several of these headsets include complex bulky structures for retaining the headset on the head of the operator such that the microphone remains in the sound envelope of the operator and the ear piece remains in the ear of the operator. Other headsets are designed to attach to the ear of an operator. However, these headsets exhibit a major drawback in that even slight adjustments will cause the headset to become unstable and unbalanced, whereby the microphone portion moves out of the sound envelope of the operator""s voice and the transducer moves out of the ear of the operator.
The present invention improves on the prior art by providing a telephone headset apparatus that remains balanced on an operator, within the sound envelope and thus, properly functioning, when the headset apparatus is being adjusted on the head of the operator. The telephone headset apparatus comprises a body having a microphone at one end and a transducer at the opposite end, an earhook, for attaching the apparatus to the ear of the operator, and a mechanism contained within the body for holding the earhook in a frictional engagement that allows for rotation of the earhook. The mechanism is retained in the body such that it is movable, allowing for earhook movement having three degrees of freedom (i.e., rotating, tilting and pivoting). The mechanism is located at a point within the body where upon adjustment of the earhook by the operator, the headset apparatus remains, properly balanced, for uninterrupted operation.